Royal Bounty Hunters of Snowzerland
History Members * Austin8310 Devechter - The first of the current members to be one, Austin is a talker and sometimes less serious, and always opens his beak. Java is the polar opposite. Austin is the only one of this who isn't with the RDA. Austin is more of the brawn of the group, as he isn't as intelligent as the others at times. * Java Ghent - A RDA bounty hunter, he is the polar opposite of Austin. He takes everything seriously and only says things that need to be said. Java is the general brains of the group. *Rex Devechter -Rex is the most serious of the group. He is Austin's twin. However, he doesn't fit in as well, because he's completely serious. He's friends with Java Ghent, and doesn't mind Vincent. Also, he is probably the most powerful one of the group. However, he was fired, but still works with the group occasionally. * Johnathan Wolfhunter - A RDA mercenary, Johnathan is a mix between Austin and Java. He is the fastest in the group. * Vincent Terrasini - Another RDA mercenary, Vincent is an Antarctician Siecilian wanted in the USA. He doesn't have a Snoss citizenship but a Ligurian one. Previously, he was hired by the UPM and is being chased by the EPF. Vincent is a master at poker and other card games, and gets along well with the rest of the group. Ex Members * Der Exterminator - Swiss Ninja's bounty hunter before Austin. He retired and Austin was meant to replace him. Austin did replace him, but he has ended up with an elite team. He was never part of the RDA, since SARP was the organization that existed at the time. Honour Members * Bellina - When Griante, Red River 2 and Yilk tried to free Jock Hochstadt, Clovis Hochstadt and Piper J. Cub, she tried to stop them with Bellina but failed. * Ninja Wraith - When Griante, Red River 2 and Yilk tried to free Jock Hochstadt, Clovis Hochstadt and Piper J. Cub, she tried to stop them with Ninja Wraith but failed. * Lian Lapooh - Unlike Fudd, who is an honour member of the Hochstadt Gang, the arch enemy of this group, Lian joined Swiss Ninja because her owner, Johnathan Wolfhunter, joined. She is yet to appear in a story. Headquarters Thier HQ is in a secret meeting room in the Snowzerland Government Building in Geneva, Snowzerland. Transport Air The Royal Bounty Hunters are provided with many choices of travel. Their air travel has been criticized due to the total cost. Swiss Ninja provided them with a Boeing Business Jet. However the cost was expensive and it was intended to carry more passengers but it really does have a price tag of 47 million fishes. The capacity not needed fits several automated cannons, lasers and missile wholes instead. The Snoss Luffwaffle have provided it with cannons and lasers which confuse missiles. When they want to keep a low profile, the group go for the slower but smaller Gulfstream V. Despite this, it cost 59 million fishes, 12 million fishes more then the BBJ. The total cost so far is 104 million. Finally comes the interceptors they used when they want to take down an airbourne target. They use F/A-18 Hornets, one of each costs 57 million fishes. Since all four main members need one, the cost comes 332,000,000. The good news is that the only people who have criticized the cost is SN's financial advisors. The public doesn't know about the transactions. Trivia